Secrets and size
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret, but his friends find out in a most unusual way. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: gay sex, sex scenes, information on genital size. If any of this is disturbing to you in any way, please don't read. I write for myself, for fun, apart from the idea of the story, Harry Potter and characters belong to the wonderful JK.

Chapter one

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley resumed their relationship not long after the battle of Hogwarts, a year later they were still together, but Harry had a secret, something he has never told anyone, not his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and definitely not his girlfriend. Harry realised something about himself not long after the death of Voldemort and he wasn't sure what to do about it apart from keeping this information to himself. The only problem he had was how to work that part of himself into his life with a girlfriend and his friends. But one reason he kept this a secret, he just didn't want anyone to know and being who he was, how he was thought of by witches and wizards, this was one part of his life he wanted to keep private. But another reason he wanted to keep his secret, he though in a few years he could finally have kids, so he needed to keep his secret to get the family he always wanted. He cared about Ginny a lot, they had a good time together, a lot of fun, just like they always did.

Right after the death of Voldemort, Harry had started to get close with Minerva McGonagall, she had become a good friend and she was someone that Harry could talk to, about anything, so he confided in her in regards to everything that had happened in his life. She knew more about Harry than even Hermione and Ron, the only thing she didn't know was Harry's one secret.

All the friends stayed in close contact and saw each other all the time. So at least one night a week, the friends could get together at one of their homes, most now had their own places. All of them felt the same, after what they went through for years and going through the battle of Hogwarts, they didn't see themselves at kids anymore, they saw themselves as adults, but also like Harry, they felt older than their own parents, even if Harry didn't have parents, he felt older than all the adults around him, well, maybe not Minerva McGonagall, Aberforth Dumbledore and Garrick Ollivander, but everyone else. Harry and Ginny were together, Hermione and Ron were together, but a lot of their friends were also joined with someone now. So Neville Longbottom was with Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas was with Parvati Patil, Michael Corner was now with Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood was with Padma Patil surprising everyone when the two girls showed they were together, but they weren't the only ones to surprised their friends. Seamus Finnegan came out and usually brought his boyfriend, Michael with him when the friends got together. Ernie McMillian had come out as well, so he had Jason in his life now. But it wasn't just those friends that got together, people like George Weasley who was with Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordon who was single but straight, and Charlie would also join in with Harry and his friends. After surviving a war together, they were all very close now. After Ernie came out, Charlie Weasley finally told his family that he was gay, but he didn't have a partner, he just liked spend time with men. When the friends got together, Harry would watch all the couples and even the singles, seeing how they behaved, from couples like Hermione and Ron, to Ernie and Seamus with their partners, even Charlie when he was alone.

One day when Ginny was at quidditch training, Harry decided to head in muggle London. He wasn't there for any reason, he was just bored so he thought he'd look around. He had explained to Kingsley and Gawain Robards the head auror that even though he still wanted to be an auror, he needed some time to himself and away from fighting, so this first year after Voldemort, Harry wanted to relax and that's what he did. After the last seven years, Harry realised how stressed he'd been and how exhausted, physically and mentally. The two men agreed but they just hoped Harry didn't take too long since aurors were needed.

Harry wasn't paying any attention to where he was going as he walked along the street, then he saw a sign, two words caught his eye, so he stood there reading before stepping into the large building where he spoke with the woman behind the desk. She sent Harry up to the fourth floor where he had one of the most unusual interviews he'd ever imagined. He explained that he could work only on weekends and nights, they were happy with that, as most of their work was weekends, just the occasional night, so Harry figured he could be an auror as well as this which would help him out with his other problem, even though Harry didn't see it as a problem, he just saw it as part of him, a part he needed to keep secret and there was really only a couple of reasons he wanted it kept secret. No matter what he did or didn't do, he was always in the papers, always followed by everyone especially reporters. So Harry figured he could keep this secret out of the public eye. So after the verbal interview he had to do a practical interview and even though he was nervous, he enjoyed himself immensely, especially with the man that had been helping him out. When everything was finalised, Harry left and headed straight to his home and locked the information file in his desk drawer, he couldn't leave that lying around for anyone to see. They wanted Harry to start on the weekend and they explained they would talk him through everything because the only concern Harry had was he experience, or lack of experience, which they understood.

In the first sixth months of their relationship, once Ginny turned seventeen, she approached Harry for sex, which he turned down. He explained that since they got together originally was during a very intense time, that he thought they should take it slow. So no matter how many times Ginny would ask, Harry said no, he knew eventually he would have to, but he was putting it off for as long as he could, he just wasn't sure how long that would be.

Harry was visited by Hermione alone one day and she told him that Ginny had spoken to her about her problem, she wanted sex when Harry didn't. Even though Hermione thought this was private, she explained that her and Ron were having sex and from overhearing other conversations, all their friends were, so why was Harry hesitating. Harry just said he wasn't ready for that type of relationship and it was something that really didn't interest him. He always knew he was different from his friends, so that's how he put it to Hermione, he was different and if Ginny couldn't accept that was how he was and didn't want sex, then maybe they weren't meant to be. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of this but said she'd explain to Ginny, which that night she did and told her just to give Harry more time, that his life has been tense, hard, hectic and dangerous, maybe he just wanted to relax in every way, so to give him some space. Finally Ginny agreed even though she admitted to Hermione she was frustrated, she'd spoken to their other female friends who were all having sex and sometimes she overheard them with their boyfriends, talking about what they did the night before, what they might have wanted to do that night. Ginny sighed, but hoped she didn't have to wait much longer before Harry would finally make love to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry's first weekend of his new and secret job went good as far as Harry was concerned, but he was also told by the others that worked with him that he did good, especially for his first time. After that, it got easier and Harry relaxed more and got right into it. But one thing he found was something he wasn't expecting, but after, he realised that it would help him with his situation with Ginny. So a couple of nights later, Harry had Ginny over for a romantic dinner where afterwards they finally made love, that's what Ginny called it, Harry, well, he thought of it as fucking, he just never told her that. After the third time Ginny had made love to Harry, she had to talk to Hermione and explained about Harry, making Hermione's eyes widen, but her voice left her with the shock at hearing what Ginny had said.

After six months at that job, Harry finally joined the aurors and not long after Ron, Charlie, Ernie, Seamus and Michael did as well. Ron couldn't believe his brother Charlie wanted to be an auror and not go back working with dragons. He explained that after helping with the order of the phoenix, fighting in the war, being an auror is what he wanted to do now, he could help protect their world and stop another Voldemort from ever taking over, exactly how Harry felt.

The first couple of times the new aurors went out, they had worked something out. Whenever they found escaped snatchers or death eaters, the moment they saw Harry, all spells were aimed at him. Even though Harry was good, when seven or more were aiming spells at him all at once, he usually got hit because the others were also fighting their own.

One of the aurors would take Harry to St Mungo's and luckily he never had anything seriously wrong. The first time though, Harry was sitting alone in a room waiting for a healer when two men entered, one older and one younger. Harry gapped at the younger one then younger healer spoke with the older one because he wasn't sure if their patient would appreciate him being there.

'I'm Healer Carter, this is my junior assistant healer, Draco Malfoy. Do you have a problem with him being here while I treat you Mr. Potter?'

Harry stared over at the blond and even though he testified at his trial, on his behave, he wasn't sure what he thought of his old enemy.

'No, I suppose it's fine.'

'Okay then, tell me what the problem is?'

'Got into a fight with a lot of death eaters and snatchers, they seemed to deliberately go after me and not the other aurors, so I was hit with a lot of stunners, fell pretty hard, on my back and backside.'

The older healer waved his wand at the door before facing Harry, 'I will need to see, so if you could take your shirt off and lower your pants for me.'

'I figured you'd ask,' Harry groaned, then took his auror robes off, then pulled his shirt off before turning his back on the healers and lowered his pants.

'Yes, a lot of bruising,' the healer moved his wand over Harry's back and his backside, 'You have a small break in your hip bone, it's a wonder you can walk properly. You can dress now and I'll give you a couple of potions, Draco,' the old healer nodded.

Harry pulled his pants back up, then put his shirt and robes on before turning around and saw Draco holding out two bottles of potions. He eyed them warily before looking up into those grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

'Are they safe?'

'Their potions for healing Potter, I'm not going to poison you. Not after it was you that got me out of going to Azkaban, so yes, they are safe.'

Harry sighed but nodded, then took both potions then turned back to the older healer. 'So do I need anything else?'

'Yes, stay off your hip for two days and please tell me how you are standing now?'

Harry shrugged, 'My life, I've learned to bloke the pain, had no choice.'

'No choice, I'm taking that as meaning Voldemort tortured you at times?'

Harry shrugged again, 'A few times.'

'Well then, I still prefer if you would remain off that for two days, give it a chance to heal.'

'I'll talk to my boss, see if he can spare me, but there shouldn't be a problem,' Harry stuck his hand out and shook the older healers hand, 'Thanks,' he looked at Draco and stuck his hand out to him as well, 'You too Malfoy and seeing you as a healer, well, let's just say I think our world is looking up,' Harry gave him a cheeky grin and got one back.

'I think so too Potter. So you never figured I'd join the good side and help people.'

'Well, I know you never wanted to be a death eater, but you were still a big prat. A healer, no, not something I ever saw you doing, but people can surprise you and you just surprised me.'

'It keeps life interesting, shocking and surprising people. But you as an auror, yep, that's what I saw you doing, well, if we survived.'

Harry chuckled, 'I'm sure both of us thought that wouldn't happen, at least we thought it a few times, I know I did. Anyway, I better go, but Malfoy, you're okay,' Harry gave him another smile then left to the blonds laughter. Harry and Michael went straight back to the office, Harry going in to speak with his boss, 'Healer Carter wants me to stay off my hip for two days, can you spare me boss?'

'What is wrong with your hip since you seem to be walking okay?'

'Has a small break.'

Gawain shook his head, 'Still blocking out the pain, alright, go home and I'll see you in a couple of days.'

Harry nodded then stepped out, 'I'm off for two days, healers orders. So I'll see you soon.'

'Now what's wrong Potter?' Charlie asked.

'A break in my hip if you must know Weasley, blimey you're nosey.'

'No, just curious since you seem to be fine, not limping at all, so I wasn't sure what was wrong.'

Harry shrugged, 'I just put the pain out of my mind.'

'Before you go Harry, my place Friday night, we're having a double movie night. Everyone is going to be there again,' Seamus said.

'Okay, I'll be there and I'm sure Ginny will, see you all later,' Harry left and headed straight home. When Harry started working in the muggle world he had to come up with an excuse for disappearing on weekends so when he's friends asked, it would be something they would believe and volunteering at different orphanages is one. But he went a little more than just helping out at the places they lived, he said he would go away with them on weekends to help and look after so many kids, especially when they took the children out to the country. Harry got this idea because one weekend when he was working, it was in the country, deep inside a forest where cabins were scattered throughout. He had seen a group of kids with a couple of adults and found out that one of the orphanages often brought the kids out there just to get them away for a couple of days. The other thing Harry had to do was work on a way for his muggle work to contact him. Since Harry studied how to block magic so he could have his movie room, with a television, dvd player and sound system, he did the same with office at the house so it was now rigged up to electricity and he had a phone and answering machine hooked up. So when he got home, that was the first thing he did, checked his messages and found he was needed again the following weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Over the next year, everyone around Harry seemed to be getting married. Hermione and Ron married, Harry as their best man naturally, Angelina and George got married, Seamus and his partner got married, Neville and Hannah got married. Harry knew Ginny was hoping he'd ask and kept giving him a lot of looks. He kept evading any hints she gave out and even when others asked, like Mrs. Weasley or any of her brothers, he ignored them. He knew eventually Ginny would just come outright and ask if they were going to be married, only then Harry would tell her he wasn't interested, even if he did want a family, but marriage was one thing Harry never wanted, so he knew it might make Ginny not want to have kids with him, then he'd just have to live with that decision.

The friends still got together on Friday nights and enjoyed their time together. People like Ron, Ginny and Charlie who came from pureblood families were really getting into things from the muggle world and they loved their movie nights. As Seamus and Dean were both halfbloods with one muggle parents, they had a certain rooms at their homes rigged up for electricity just like Harry's room, they didn't know about his office. So the group would sit in one of those rooms and usually got around to watching two or even three movies on the night they got together at that home, then got stuck into pizza while they watched their first movie. When Seamus first came up with the idea of having a room at his home that he could watch movies in, Harry decided to do the same as he did enjoy movies when he was growing up even if he hardly got to watch any, not with the Dursleys always glaring at him if he entered whatever room they were in.

Harry got home from work early on Friday evening and found Ginny sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

'I'll be right there Gin, I just want to grab a quick shower and change,' Harry called and headed to his office first, shut and sealed the door. He listened to his messages, working again on the weekend, after writing down the information he headed up to his bathroom and into a shower.

Harry walked into the kitchen, kissed Ginny's cheek then made himself a cup of coffee before sitting down.

'I thought I was picking you up before we head over to Dean's?'

'I know, but I wanted to talk to you first.'

'Oh, okay, what about?' Harry knew what this was going to be about, he'd been waiting for it, finally Ginny was going to bring up the subject of marriage.

'I've been doing a lot of thinking, also talking with some friends, Hermione mostly.'

'Okay, talking and thinking about what?'

'Us, I want what they have, I want us to get married.'

Harry knew this was it, she said it straight out, 'Well,' Harry got up and poured himself a drink but kept his back to her, 'The truth is Gin, I don't. Marriage is one thing I don't want, ever.'

'But you said you wanted kids, so there has to be a marriage,' Ginny stared at Harry's back and she was stunned to hear Harry didn't want to marry her.

'What's marriage got to do with having kids?'

'Harry, I'm not the type of girl that wants to bring kids into the world unless I'm married to their father. You know the way I was raised and even though I don't have all the old fashioned value that mum does, that is one I believe in.'

Harry had expected this from Ginny. He wanted kids, but he didn't want marriage. He took another drink which gave him time to think what to say.

'Then we have a problem.'

'Why don't you want to get married?'

'It's just something I don't want. So even though I would love kids, if that is the only way I can get them, then I won't be having any by the look of it. I'll give you some time to think about this Ginny, but no matter what you say, I won't be marrying you, or anyone, I don't want it.'

'You'd seriously give up being a father just because you don't want to get married?'

'Yes, I would, but I don't need to give up being a father. There are ways in the muggle world for a bloke to have kids without being with a woman. If you don't want to stay with me because I don't want to marry you, then I might look into that in a few years. But you do have time to think about this and I don't want kids for at least another few years.'

Ginny felt so confused, she couldn't have kids unless she was married to Harry and it had been her dream to marry Harry, now she finds out he doesn't want to. She had some serious thinking to do.

'I really don't know what to say Harry, for now, I'm going home to think, so I'll skip tonight's movies. If you go, let the others know I'll see them soon.'

'Yeah, I'll tell them if I still decide to go. I figured you worked that out about me Ginny, everyone else is getting married and I never spoke about it, not once. Sorry if this has come as a shock to you, but you know I've never been like other blokes, this is just another way I'm different.'

'Yeah, you are, something I didn't expect. I know mum and dad weren't pleased when we started a sexual relationship, they always believed marriage before sex, I don't.'

'Then you might still be a virgin if you did unless you broke up with me and found someone else. I really don't get all this marriage business, it's just a name and a piece of paper. Anyway, why don't you head home and do some thinking but if you do decided you still want marriage which means we don't stay together, I do understand. This is just one thing I didn't expect you'd be like or want.'

'I've always wanted to get married, young girls dream of their wedding day, I know I did. I'll talk to you later Harry,' Ginny sighed, she didn't kiss Harry just left.

Harry stared at the door, 'Well, something I have to think about now, finding a surrogate which would also mean finding a nanny to look after my kids while I worked,' Harry shrugged, finished his drink then headed out to join his friends.

'Where's Ginny?' Ron asked the moment Harry stepped into Dean's sitting room.

'She didn't want to come, she had some serious thinking to do, said she'd see all you another time.'

'Why, what's going on Harry?' George asked.

'She said she wants to get married, I told her I don't, ever, she wasn't happy about that. But it's not something I want, I've never wanted it,' Harry took the drink of Dean before sitting down.

'Ginny has been dreaming of marrying you since she was thirteen,' Hermione said.

'Really,' Harry shrugged, 'well, she either changes her mind or we might not stay together,' Harry sat down near Neville and Hannah but he could see the Weasley boys looking at him, but he ignored them and started talking to Neville. He knew they would probably try and talk Harry around, but they wouldn't, this is one thing Harry was serious about. He did not want to get married, he never has and he never will, they were going to have to accept it because they should know by now that when Harry didn't want to do something, no one could talk him around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry had been right, Ron spoke to him the following Monday at work. Asking why he wouldn't marry his sister when they were already having sex and been together for two years. Harry just said it was something he didn't want and didn't see the need for people to go through some ceremony and be handed a piece of paper just to say you can be together, he couldn't understand that. But one thing Harry never said, he didn't like the idea of belonging to anyone, legally belonging to someone and to him that's what a marriage was. He'd seen a lot of married couples, happily married, like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but Harry just didn't get why people put some much into wanting that, belonging to someone. He liked his freedom, knowing he didn't have to answer to anyone and that's the way he was staying. Ron kept talking to Harry about it until finally Harry snapped and told him to drop it. It took almost the whole day before Ron said another word to him and that was only to tell him that his parents were having a party for their anniversary, they had been married for thirty years and wanted to celebrate, Harry was invited, he said he'd go but had a feeling more of the Weasley's would be on him about marrying Ginny. During the week, Harry hadn't seen Ginny once and figured she was either pissed at him and was refusing to see him hoping he'd change his mind or she was still thinking about what he'd told her. When they started their relationship but especially when they started having sex, Ginny had spoken to him about moving in together, again Harry said he liked having his private space so he said no, for them to keep their own separate places. She hadn't been happy about that, but it didn't mean they didn't spend a lot of nights together, usually at Harry's house and not Ginny's flat. Ginny would just leave for training the following morning because she always brought her stuff with her the night before. So the following weekend at his other job, Harry explained that he had a special party to go to and wouldn't be able to work on that weekend, so they decided to do their work a couple of nights through the week instead.

Harry got home after the third night at work, he was exhausted and completely knackered. He found a note on the kitchen table from Ginny, she had stopped by. First she wanted to know where Harry had been the last couple of nights and second she still hadn't decided what to do, so for now they could just keep going the way they were. Harry was getting very good at reading people and reading between the lines. Ginny had been hoping that if she stayed away it would give Harry a taste of not having her around and not having sex, little did she know that this didn't affect Harry at all. He knew he cared about Ginny, and again another reason he didn't want a serious relationship with her, he knew he didn't love her and he'd never told her either even though she had told him, and she does, all the time. He saw how much this hurt her when he never said it back, but he couldn't pretend to love her and say the words, that wouldn't be right it would also give her false hope, it would be lying to her as far as Harry was concerned. But as Harry read the note, again reading between the lines, something else occurred to Harry, but he wasn't sure if Ginny would go that far. Harry didn't like to lie and only did about his other job, a job he thoroughly enjoyed but knew his friends would not approve or understand. One thing Harry liked about his other job, his animosity, not just about working with muggles so that had no idea who Harry Potter really was, but also not long after he started, his manager had come up with a gimmick, Harry always wore a mask, strange, but to Harry it went with that lifestyle and he got used to it after a while, another thing, no one he worked with knew his name, not his real name, they just called him J J, two initials of the name he came up with and it worked well with everything. On Ginny's note she had written that she hoped Harry would be at her parents anniversary party, so Harry knew he'd write back the following morning and let her know he'd be there and he'd pick her up at six that night.

Harry showered, cast a drying charm at his body and hair, tied his hair back which was very long now, something Ginny didn't like but she got used to. He pulled out his black dragon hide jeans and boots then an emerald green shirt. When he was ready he headed out to pick up Ginny. He knocked on the door and she opened it wearing a tight fitting and very short deep blue dress and high heels.

'You look great Ginny,' Harry kissed her cheek, 'Are you ready to go?'

'Yes and I have to say Harry, you look hot, what's with the leather jeans?'

'Something that took my fancy, do you like them?'

'Yes, but they are a bit tight, aren't you uncomfortable,' Ginny blushed because she could see the bulge in Harry's jeans.

Harry chuckled, 'No, their stretch,' Harry stuck his elbow out and Ginny slipped her arm through then closed and locked her door before they found a deserted corner of the building and apparated away.

They arrived and instantly hear the noise coming from the large marquee that wasn't far from the house. Harry and Ginny strolled towards it and went straight to greet her parents, to wish them a happy anniversary. Harry saw the look Mrs. Weasley was given him and knew she'd start on the marriage thing, so he quickly excused himself and grabbed a drink before heading over to some of his friends who all gave him a surprised look at the clothes he had on.

'What, I do wear other clothes you know.'

'Yeah, but Harry, do you realise how much you're showing,' Angelina giggled as she glanced down then up again.

'Can't seem to help that, but you shouldn't be looking Angelina, you are married to George remember, I don't think he'd appreciate you ogling some bloke's groin,' Harry laughed when Angelina blushed before slapping his arm.

'I wasn't ogling you're groin, it's just there for everyone to see. I think I know why Ginny is addicted to having sex with you,' Angelina giggled again then walked off to a few shocked looks from Ron, Hermione and a few others.

'They are tight Harry,' Hermione said quietly but blushed at the same time.

Harry turned slowly around, 'Yes, but comfortable, so get the ogling out of the way.'

'Oh stop being a smart arse Potter,' Charlie said, 'Even for a gay bloke I don't wear jeans that tight and if you were gay, blimey I'd love to have you by the look of you.'

'Oh, now I'm being ogled by a bloke,' Harry laughed.

'Come dance with me Harry,' Ginny said taking his hand.

'Sure Ginny,' Harry grinned and put his glass down then headed onto the dance floor with Ginny, 'You look really nice.'

'Thank you, but I'm getting a lot of comments about what you're wearing and why your jeans are so tight. I don't think mum likes them or Minerva either, they seem to look you're way, blush and look away again. Maybe you shouldn't have worn something quite so tight, with the size of you,' Ginny blushed.

'I like these and I think I look good, I can't help being big in the cock department. Now come on, let's dance,' Harry twirled Ginny around a few times making her giggle but they were both having fun, Harry not realising that he was being watched and spoken about by almost everyone at the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry had excused himself and headed inside to use the bathroom. When he came downstairs, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Percy, George and Ron were all standing around the kitchen talking quietly, they all looked at Harry when he stepped into the room.

'Looks like a family meeting, I'll leave you to it,' Harry went to move passed everyone when Arthur put his hand on Harry's arm.

'We'd like to speak with you Harry.'

'Oh, okay, what's up?'

'Ginny and why you won't marry her?' Bill said seriously.

'Because I don't want to get married, I explained this to Ginny and I don't want to sound rude, but it's really none of your business.'

'Ginny wants to get married, we never liked the fact that you're relationship went further, something we, as her parents would have preferred her to do after she was married, not before.'

'You mean sex,' Harry shrugged, 'Well, she was the one that kept on about it, but you won't talk me into getting married, I don't want it and I never will. I've told Ginny she either accepts that or we go our separate ways. So if you'll all pissed at me for not marrying Ginny, then I'll leave,' Harry moved around everyone ignoring them calling for him to talk to them. He headed outside and apparated home, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone. When he got to his house, he stared at it for a minute before deciding to head out for a while. The people he worked with on his other job had told him of a club they go to quite often, so Harry figured since he was in the party mood, he'd head there. He found some of the people he knew from work and they asked Harry to join them, which he did and ended up having a great time, more than he expected.

He got home very late, headed inside and found a note from Ginny on the cupboard beside his bed. Harry never bothered to read it straight away, he headed into his bathroom, stripped off, showered then climbed into bed before picking up the note and reading, "You left without telling me, did something happen. I came by to talk to you when I noticed you were gone, but you weren't home. I stayed for a while, but decided to leave since it looked like you weren't coming home anytime soon. I'll be over tomorrow morning so you can explain why you left, I love you, Ginny" Harry sighed, put the note back then turned over ready for sleep, but his mind kept going over his life, maybe having two lives wasn't the best idea. Could he keep this up or should he just break it off clean with Ginny and finally come clean about his life. No, Harry hated all the attention he got, he hated the fact that anything he did ended up in the papers, this was one thing he could keep private and he was going to do everything he could to achieve that. So for now, he'd stick it out, he punched his pillow, got himself more comfortable before finally drifting off to sleep.

When Harry woke the next morning, after using the bathroom, he put his robe on and headed downstairs, he found Ginny, Hermione and Ron sitting at the kitchen table.

'Morning,' Harry yawned and made himself a coffee, 'You want one,' they all shook their heads, Harry shrugged then finished what he was doing before opening his back glass doors and taking a deep breath of the morning air, 'A beautiful day, I like this time of day, it's so fresh and clean.'

'So why did you disappear last night, especially without telling me?' Ginny asked and everyone heard the anger in her voice.

'I figured Ron told you since he's here with you and knows why,' Harry yawned again, took another deep breath before sitting down, taking a sip of his coffee and saw Ginny staring at her brother who flushed. Harry didn't break the awkward silence, this was all their doing, so he grabbed his paper, opened it and started to read.

'So you are going to answer Harry, just going to ignore us?' Ginny asked.

'Ask Ron,' Harry said but never looked up from his paper, 'It was their doing, not mine. I was having a good time before they started.'

'Ron, what's going on, you never said anything to me when I mentioned that Harry must have left,' Hermione said stiffly.

'Fine, we all got together and spoke to Harry, mum and dad wanted to know why he won't marry Ginny especially when he knows she wants to and their having sex.'

'Ron, that is really no one's business but Ginny and Harry's,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, it is and none of you should have done it. I said I'd take care of this as it is my business,' Ginny snapped at her brother, 'So stay out of it from now on. What Harry and I do is our business, not yours and if we have sex, then we do.'

'But you want to get married, he should marry you.'

'Why,' Harry said softly before taking another sip of his coffee, 'Just because you are or your parents are, you want me to do the same. I don't follow the leader, I don't do what everyone else does just because everyone seems to want to be the same, I don't want marriage, and I never will, so you might as well drop it because I'm really getting sick of hearing about it all the time,' Harry closed the paper, finished his coffee, rinsed his cup and headed back upstairs.

'Stay out of this Ron, I said I'll do this my own way and it'll work, you just need to give me time, tell the others to never bring it up again. Tell them to trust me, I'll get Harry to change his mind, it just won't be easy or soon. I explained all this to you, what I was going to do, so please just stay out of it.'

Ron sighed but nodded, Hermione sat there staring at Ginny thinking she doesn't know Harry at all if she thinks she can talk him around. She might only be Harry's best friend, but it seems she knew him more than his girlfriend and the others. Once Harry makes up his mind, especially about something important or about his life, nothing will ever change his mind, nothing and no one.

None of them knew that Harry had been just out of sight listening. He knew Ginny wouldn't give up, but it wasn't going to work, he wasn't changing his mind and he would not get married, ever. Maybe it was time to tell her it would be better to break it off, then she might realise that they either go their separate ways or stay as they were. Either way Harry knew something had to change or he'd never get any peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry walked slowly down the stairs to see that Hermione and Ron had left, but Ginny was still there. He went straight into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast.

'It won't work, so I think we should just break it off,' Harry said but he kept cooking.

'But I told them to leave it that it was our business.'

'Yeah, but I overheard what you said after I left the room. So to me, that show's you're just like them, you'll keep trying to make me do something I don't want to do. Knowing that also tells me I can't trust you, that you would go behind my back to get what you want, anyway you could get it,' Harry piled his plate with food then sat down, 'So it's over and as of right now, you won't even convince me to stay,' Harry started eating, but his eyes never left Ginny's.

'I'm sorry, I'll forget all about it, it's just been my dream to marry you. So we'll stay as we are.'

'No, we're done Ginny, so you might as well leave,' this time Harry looked down at his plate as he ate.

'But Harry, please, give me a chance. All this has been a big shock for me, I expected to marry you then nothing.'

'No, see again, you're trying to change my mind and it won't work. So leave and from now on, my house will be sealed,' Harry went back to eating, but Ginny didn't move, 'Leave and I won't say it again.'

This time Ginny left and in a hurry, so Harry quickly changed his wards around his home before he finished eating his breakfast. He had a feeling he might get some visitors today, but right now, he just wanted some time alone and figured he'd hear something from Ron and maybe Charlie tomorrow at work even though Charlie didn't seem to say anything about his relationship with Ginny, so maybe it will be just Ron, because he knew Ron couldn't resist.

Later that day, his phone rings and instead of letting it go through to his answering machine, he picks it up.

'Hello.'

'J J, mate, I'm glad I caught you, we could use you today, any chance you could work?'

'Sure, I'm not doing anything, tell me where,' Harry listens and writes down the instructions, hangs up, grabs his jacket and heads out. He needs to get rid of his frustrations so he walks down to London instead of apparating and today was at the studio and not out on location.

During the day, Arthur Weasley flooed all the family and when they arrived at the Burrow, they saw Ginny in tears at the table, so their father explained what had happened, that Harry overheard Ginny talking about making him change his mind, so he broke up with her then made her leave. Bill, Percy and Ron were yelling, calling Harry every name they could think of, Charlie seemed to think maybe it was for the best. This will give Ginny a chance to find someone that did want to get married. Angelina, Fleur, Audrey and Hermione stood back, only Audrey seemed upset, Angelina and Fleur were like Hermione, they knew Harry wouldn't be talked into anything.

'I'll talk to him tomorrow at work, see if he'll change his mind,' Ron said.

'You won't and if you keep on at him, he'll just have a go at you again. Harry is not one for marriage, accept it. This is his life and he should be able to make his own decisions without all of you having a go at him all the time just because he's decisions are not what you want. I support Harry, if he doesn't want to marry, that's his choice,' Hermione said.

'We don't accept it Hermione, but how can you say you're support him. We're married, I'm your husband, you should support me.'

'Just because we're married Ron does not mean I will always support you if I think you're wrong and you'd be a fool to think I would. Harry is my best friend, but I don't always support him, Ginny talked him into a sexual relationship even though he said he didn't want serious. He never said he loves her, because Harry will never allow himself to love anyone, never again. I know him, I know what he's thinking, why he's like this, what he's like and you should have realised that instead of keep trying to talk him into something he doesn't want,' Hermione turned to head out the door.

'Where are you going?' Ron snapped.

'To see my friend,' Hermione kept walking.

'You can't, not when he's done this Ginny.'

'He didn't do anything except tell Ginny he didn't want to get married. She was the one that was going to try and trick him into it, to me she's in the wrong, not Harry,' Hermione fumed then headed outside and apparated away. The first thing she noticed was that Harry's home had different enchantments, but she had a thought. She looked inside the small plant box near the door and as expected she found a note addressed to her explaining about his changed enchantments and also giving her permission to get through them, which she did. She stepped inside but she could tell he wasn't here and wondered if he decided to head out to the orphanage for the day to help out. Harry did that sometimes, especially when he was frustrated and Hermione knew that right now Harry would be very frustrated but she also knew that Harry didn't know the whole truth, but then again, if he broke it off with Ginny, maybe he worked it out. She went to his office and found the door unlocked, when she stepped in she instantly noticed the muggle phone and answering machine and wondered why he would have those. Hermione shook her head thinking it was Harry's business, she wrote a note telling him everything and that she was supporting him like she always did. She'll try and see him soon so they could talk. She closed the door to his office and left the note on the kitchen table. She knew Harry always went into the kitchen whenever he came home, then she left heading home herself ready to get into an argument with Ron. She understood why he's angry, but he always takes his sister's side over everyone else's, but Ginny's an adult and this time she was going too far and if Ron decided to have a go at her, then she'd have a go back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next couple of weeks, Ron was still angry, with Harry, with Hermione for siding with him, so the auror office was a little tense. Charlie talked to Harry like normal because even though he wasn't sure if Harry knew what Ginny had planned, he thought she was in the wrong and Harry had been up front with her about what he wanted. Hermione ended up so angry with Ron that she left him and refuse to talk to him again. So until he could understand that it wasn't Harry's fault that Ginny was always upset, that it was more hers, Hermione stayed with her parents. During this time, the friends got together, minus Harry because he didn't want to spoil their night with Ron glaring or always saying something making everyone feel awkward, Hermione also refused to go because she knew Ron would say something to her about supporting Harry over her husband, him. At first Ginny refused to go, but eventually the friends talked Ginny into joining in with their movie night, especially Charlie, who kept trying to get Ginny to date others and dragged her out all the time.

Finally Ginny accepted a date from a man that had asked her out a few times, a friend of her brother George, Lee Jordon. He was a halfblood who worked for the quidditch commission commentator for all the major games, so they had a lot in common. He often went to the movie night but had always been alone, then finally confessed to Ginny he always had a thing for her, but she'd been with Harry so he never mentioned anything before, so for a few weeks they were together, always together.

Hermione had decided to go to the movie night, mainly to see if she could repair her relationship with Ron, but if he said one thing about Harry, then she would leave. When everyone got there, Charlie had mentioned that it was his turn to pick the movies so he chose one for the straight couples and one for the gay couples. Everyone instantly looked suspicious.

'Hey, we're all adults, it'll be fun and educational, so go with it.'

'Charlie, what are you planning?' Angelina asked as she smirked then looked at George who nodded and shrugged knowing exactly what his brother had done.

'A good night,' Charlie chuckled then looked at the bloke he'd brought with him.

Everyone sat down and started the first movie, as expected it was porn. A full on gay porn that Charlie explained was a big hit in the industry. Even though it wasn't something the straight couples wanted to see, they all did watch to see what gay men did even if they knew, but seeing it was very different. But all the gay men lusted after the lead man who was huge. They couldn't see his face, but that didn't worry any of the gay men, it was his cock they were all looking at and lusting after.

'Blimey, I want that, I have never seen a man so big,' Charlie sighed.

'Neither have I Charlie, but ouch to that poor bloke,' Seamus said, 'Being new at gay sex, he had to take that, no wonder he looks like he's in pain. I wonder why that bloke wears a mask?'

'It's just some gimmick, this bloke is the biggest porn star in the world, not just gay porn, straight and mixed. A friend of mine told me about them, he has a couple of dozen movies out. Gary, my friend, he knows a woman that works in that industry, the mask bloke now makes something like five or six million a movie, she's not exactly sure how much, it could be more. But look what he does, usually he doesn't do much apart from lying down, fucking someone or someone fucks him and he gets a few million for that, easy money.'

'Would you do it Charlie?' George smirked.

'I think it looks easy, but I'm not sure I could knowing everyone would see everything, including people like my little sister. Blimey, imagine if mum saw it.'

'So this bloke wears a mask in all the movies, do you ever see his face?' Angelina asked.

'At the end of this next movie there's an interview with him, first is with the mask then he finally reveals himself.'

'Since I've seen what he does to a bloke, I wouldn't mind seeing how he is with woman. But since I'm not gay, what he was doing, would you blokes like that?' Parvati asks.

Charlie, his partner, Seamus and his partner looked at each other, 'Yes,' they all shouted making everyone laugh.

Ron gave Hermione a small smile then finally sat beside her, taking her hand, 'Sorry, you know how I get when it comes to Ginny.'

'Yes, I know, but don't you see what she was going to do was wrong. Harry never lied to her about how he felt, he was honest and she wasn't.'

'I know, but she seems happy with Lee. So will you forgive me for being a big prat?'

'Will you stop hassling Harry all the time?'

'Yes, he can come back here and I won't say a thing, apart from talk normally. So will you come home?'

'Yes,' Hermione gave a shy smile then Ron kissed her, passionately and very intense.

'If these two are like this now, imagine what they'll be like when they see the movie,' Neville chuckled.

'Let's get started, I wouldn't mind seeing this next one. Maybe this time though, the gay blokes won't all be sitting there with a hard on,' Dean grinned, 'It'll be our turn,' everyone broke up laughing because Dean was right, the gay blokes were easily turned on, but they also knew it might happen to them next.

Seamus started the movie, then got himself comfortable next to his man and everyone watched. The movie was about some big crime boss, the masked man played the crime boss, but to punish people he used sex and not just normal sex. There were whips, cane, dildo's, vibrators and a whole range of strange and erotic sexual instruments, some for pain, some for pleasure. Half way through the movie, the mask man was sitting on a large sofa, naked, he had his arms stretched out across the back so his forearms were visible Hermione sat up suddenly, but so did Ginny, they looked at each other then back at the movie. They kept watching intensely and the others were wondering what they were seeing.

'Pause it, hurry,' Hermione shouted making everyone jump and look around in confusion. All they saw were Hermione and Ginny staring at the mask man in stunned disbelief and wondered what was going on, the two young woman looked completely shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'What is it?' Charlie asked and he was a little concerned about the look on his sister and Hermione's faces.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, 'Is it?' Hermione asked, 'You'd know more than I would, but I remembered what you told me.'

'I'm positive, he's huge just like this bloke, and his arms.'

'Will you two tell us what is going on,' Ron said urgently.

'Ron, remember when Voldemort returned, Pettigrew sliced down Harry's arm to get his blood so Voldemort could be reborn using Harry's blood?'

'Yeah, what has that got to do with a porn movie?'

'Look at the blokes arm Ron, it's the same scar.'

'Are you saying that's Harry?' Padma yelled then looked back at the naked bloke.

Everyone looked at Ginny, but the girls all had wide eyes, 'Yes, he's huge, the first time with Harry almost split me in two. Imagine being a virgin with that.'

'Look, this bloke has a scar, but a lot of blokes could have scars, that's not real proof that it's Harry,' Neville said calmly, 'He wouldn't do that, in front of people, that's just not Harry.'

'But his other arm, see the large round scar. That's from when Harry saved Ginny and killed the basilisk when he was twelve. He showed Ron and I that night after he left the hospital wing. Fawkes healed it, but it did leave that scar. But the one on his leg, see it, it's round, that's where Nagini bit him before I hexed the damn thing off, it was in Godric's Hollow,' Hermione said.

'There's one way to be sure, at the end he does take his mask off,' Charlie said, 'But even I can't believe Harry would do that and when would he get time. Movies aren't made just like that, they take a while, he already has a job.'

'We need to find out if it's him, fast forwards to the end,' Neville said.

'The movie only has ten minutes, let's finish then we'll see because if this is Harry, I want to find out why he has sex with blokes. Most of his movies are gay, he only does the odd one with woman,' Charlie said, but everyone nodded so Seamus pressed play and they continued to watch.

'Is Harry really that big Ginny, because that isn't just big, that's enormous,' Angelina asked softly.

'Yes, he is but don't you remember how much he was showing in those tight pants he wore to the party.'

'Blimey,' Angelina said then went back to watching the movie.

'I'm big, but nothing like that, Harry puts every bloke to shame,' Lee said but glanced down at Ginny who shrugged.

They continued watching until the end, then the mask man was sitting clothed still wearing his mask and he was being interviewed.

'How did you get started in the porn industry J J?' a voice could be heard.

'By accident, I was walking through London one day, saw a sign asking for bi or gay blokes to be interviewed for these movies. I thought why not, I am bi, but I prefer sex with blokes, but go either way. So after I spoke with a woman, she sent me into another room where I stripped off and showed what I had,' the masked man laughed, 'he's mouth feel open then he was on me giving me the job while he blew me.'

'Why the mask, are you ashamed, maybe thinking your family will see you in these movies.'

'I don't have any family, but no, I'm not ashamed, I enjoy making these movies and I'm proud of them, we put a lot of work into them, so does everyone else. It's not just about sex, there's a lot involved and after my first few, I started to have a say, so I became one of the producers on my movies, now I also produce others as well. Some might look rough and cruel, but it's all acting. No one gets hurt and they only do what their comfortable doing. If a woman is brought in and doesn't want anal sex then she'll only perform other sexual acts.'

'So no family, no parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, grandparents, no one?'

'My parents died when I was one year old and I was an only child, my grandparents died before I was born, both sides. I have one aunt who's a vicious bitch, her husband is just as bad.'

'So did you grow up in an orphanage then?'

'No, I lived with the bitch, they were cruel and very sadistic people. When I turned seventeen, I left and haven't been back.'

'With your size, have you had trouble with men and woman taking you?'

'Yes a few,' the mask man looked to his left and a woman sat beside him, 'This is my personally assistant, Shelly. She was in one of my movies, but is a naturally small woman, so I offered her this job, but she still gets pleased, I just don't enter her.'

'What does she do as your assistant?'

The mask man looks at Shelly, 'Anything Mr. James asks for or wants, drinks, something to eat, I give him a shower after each shoot, put his robe on, sometimes massagers in between scenes. At the end of the day I shower him again, then dress him. I take any calls for him, make his appointments, I send out his pictures to fans who write to him, the usual things.'

'So you said you give her pleasure, care to show us how?'

'Sure,' the masked man turns to Shelly and nods, she lifts her skirt to show she has no panties on, then instantly opens her legs where the mask man put his fingers in and on her bringing her quickly to an orgasm.

'She seems to enjoy that, so how often would you pleasure her that way?'

'A few times a day, sometimes I use my mouth. She's very responsive, I can get her to climax just playing with her nipples. Even though she gets paid, she enjoys this, so I give her what she wants.'

'You have fans around the world that all ask you to attend functions, do you attend any?'

'I have a few times, that usually involved signing photo's, my movies or being photographed with them, sometimes naked, the rest of the time I'm dressed, they like to see me,' the man shrugged.

'Do you have someone in your life, man or woman?'

'I did, but it didn't work, so right now, no, I'm single and I like it that way. I am the type of man that likes to be able to come home when I want, go out when and where I want and not have to answer to anybody. For years I had decisions about my life taken out of my hands, from now on, I make the decisions on how I live my life.'

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and everyone else all looked at each other. They had all heard Harry say that a few times, so now they were all convinced it was Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'So for two years you've been doing these movies with the mask and now the big unveil. Why have you decided to show your face?'

'Originally it was suggested that I do this, I thought it was fun, but really, wearing a mask all the time can hamper me. It also gets very hot under the lights in the studio.'

'So it's time, will you remove the mask J J?'

The mast man nodded, stood up but turned his back to the camera. He's hands came behind him and unfastened the clips at the back of his head, then pulled it off. He untied his hair letting the long black hair cascade down his back. Shelly hands him a comb, he quickly comes his hair before finally turning around and everyone in the room gasps.

'It is Harry, blimey,' Neville said staring as he watched Harry sit back down and cross his legs and he looks calm, like this is the most natural thing in the world.

'I see a very nice looking young man, but someone that also looks older than his years, very nice green eyes, unusual in colour, those eyes show wisdom but also a sadness, that is my opinion. So why the mask when I'm sure your fans would love to see your face?'

'It was just a gimmick my manager came up with, my fans seem to like it. They all try to guess what I look like, what colour my eyes are, what colour my hair is, so forth. Some even thought I might have something wrong with my face, like I'd been burned or disfigured, that has been asked a few times.'

'Did you want to hide that strange lightning shaped scar?'

'Not really, but it wasn't something that I thought would look good, a big scar showing up when they did close up and I didn't want to keep having them put makeup over it all the time, which I will have them do from now on.'

'How did you get it, because it is very unusual?'

'The night my parents were murdered, but that's all I'm saying about that. It's personal and something I try not to think about.'

'Yes, I'm sure that's a very upsetting subject, but thank you for such a pleasurable interview J J. All I can say is I think now your fans are seeing exactly what was hidden under the mask, expect a lot more mail and a lot more fans,' the man said then held out his hand to shake Harrys as they both stood.

'You're welcome, Shelly will show you out,' with that the screen went black.

'He's been doing this for two years,' Ginny said softly, 'before we had sex.'

'He said he prefers men, maybe that was why he waited so long. I really don't know what to say right now. Not the least seeing Harry doing all that to men and woman and sometimes a few at a time.' George said.

'He has no gag reflex,' Charlie said.

'Charlie, is that all you can say, this is Harry we're talking about. He's been living another life while he was seeing Ginny,' Ron said stiffly.

Ginny sighed, 'Ron, I talked him into sex, I talked him into starting our relationship. He was honest with me from the start apart from doing this. Every time I brought up something he would tell me the truth, like when I said I loved him, he said he didn't and wouldn't love anyone. The same with the marriage, he said straight away he didn't. I don't like the fact that he kept this hidden and I can't understand why he agreed to stay with me when he was doing this, but I'm not upset with him anymore, not since I've had time to think. The only thing I would like to know is why he hid this life from us and if he preferred blokes, then why didn't he say something and find a bloke to shag. He did say he cared about me but that was all he could give me.'

'Why don't we get him here, let him think everything is fine then show him we know,' George suggested casually.

'Hang on, you're not all going to have a go at him about this are you?' Hermione asked.

'No, and Ginny was right, he was honest with her from the very start. But he doesn't need to hide this and if he wants to keep going, fine,' Charlie smirked.

'Charlie wants him,' the bloke sitting beside said but with laughter in his voice, 'I wouldn't mind myself.'

'Speak for yourselves, I do not want someone that size, but I have Michael and even if I didn't, I couldn't shag Harry, we've been friends for years,' Seamus said, 'Wouldn't that seem strange Charlie. He was shagging your sister and practically grew up with your family.'

'Hey, he looks like he's a great fuck, that's all I'm thinking of apart from his size, oh blimey I want that.'

Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh, 'Charlie's in lust,' George said, 'Go on Hermione, floo him, tell him everything's fine and ask him to come here. We'll put the movie back at the start of the second one, let it play and see how he reacts.'

'Oh you lot are mean, but I want to get Harry back for that. Never in all the years I've known him have I ever seen any of him apart from his chest when he had his shirt off, now I have, all of my best friend in full colour and he's in my head,' Hermione got up and went to the floo with everyone watching her. They heard her talking to Harry, then she pulled her head out, 'He's on his way, said ten minutes.'

'Let me set the movie up,' Seamus laughed then quickly set the movie at the beginning before pressing stop, 'But everyone has to act naturally around him or he'll know something is up. So Charlie, keep your hands to yourself.'

'And keep your tongue in your mouth as well or you'll be drooling,' Angelina said making everyone laugh.

'I'm practically panting.'

'Try to calm down lover, if everything goes okay, maybe the three of us might end up in bed later.'

'Oh I do not need to hear that,' Ron grimaced and headed upstairs to the bathroom while everyone kept talking amongst themselves.

When Ron joined the group, they saw the fire turn green knowing Harry was about to arrive, so they tried to act naturally and talked about other things.

'Hey, glad you could make it Harry,' Seamus grinned.

'Um, yeah, so it's fine with Ginny and Ron?' Harry gazed at them.

'Yes, it's all good Harry, I'm dating Lee now. So you can relax with everyone,' Ginny gave him a small smile.

'Yeah, I'm good, so sit down and join us mate, we're about to watch a movie that Charlie got.'

'So it was Charlie's turn to pick the movies. Well it's probably got action and also a lot of good looking men for him to lust after,' Harry's eyes widened as everyone laughed, 'What, did I say something funny?'

'You could say that Harry, but you guessed right, so sit back, relax, we're going to watch a very interesting movie with a very interesting lead actor,' George grinned at Harry then saw everyone trying to stifle their laughs before they all sat back into the comfy chairs and faced the tv ready to reveal to Harry that they have all seen him in all his natural glory.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The movie started with a man's voice, 'Ready to watch the great J J in a brilliant, funny, sad, dramatic and naturally horny and very sexy movie. So sit back and watch do the crime expect the punishment, with J J using his talent and considerable thick and lock cock to punish the people that do him wrong,' then the movie started but everyone in the room glanced at Harry and the only thing he did was sit a little stiffly. They all gave each other looks before turning back.

Angelina, Parvati and Hannah kept giggling, with Dean, Neville and George trying to stop them. Hermione even chuckled softly, trying as hard as she could not to let Harry know anything was up. Charlie was impossible and he was panting but he wasn't watching the movie, he was staring at Harry.

'Okay, we're never going to make it through and he's not giving anything away,' Ron said trying to stop himself laughing, 'I know Harry's good at hiding his feelings, but he's better than I thought, so just fast forward to the next part.'

'What is going on, why are you all acting so strange and what's with all the looks?' Harry trying to act surprised at the way he's friends were acting. He stared around at everyone but noticed Hermione was blushing, 'What Hermione?'

'You'll see, just watch, but Ron's right, you're good,' Hermione giggled.

'Hermione giggled, she never giggles. Ron what have you done to her?' Harry asked.

'Not me mate, this has nothing to do me at all.'

Harry was still gazing at Hermione when he heard it, his own voice and remembered the interview.

'Oh fuck,' Harry whipped his head around to stare at the tv, 'Okay, turn it off, I get it. But how in the bloody hell did you get that movie?'

'Charlie was told about this big and I mean big bloke that stars in these porn movies,' George laughed.

'Big, oh yeah, big,' Charlie groaned, shook his head trying to clear it, 'You have no gag reflex, how in the name of merlin did you take those blokes, the size of them and not gag?'

Harry closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, 'Fuck.'

'Oh yeah, we all saw you doing a lot of that,' Seamus said then everyone broke into loud laughter making Harry open his eyes.

'Do you have the mask?' Charlie said and everyone could hear the desire in his voice, the lust and he was practically drooling as he stared at Harry making everyone laugh again.

'Why did you hide this?' Neville asked.

'I can't keep anything about me out of the papers, so I figured this was in the muggle world, I could. But from all of you, well, I didn't want any of my friends seeing this. Hermione's my best friend, I wasn't going to tell her I fuck in the movies, I know how curious she is, she would have asked to see it, at least once and I didn't think Ron would like that very much.'

'Yes, I probably would have just to see that it was true. But after seeing that, both movies by the way, I just see this man, this huge man, and he or you were just so different, not you at all.'

'Hermione,' Harry shook his head, 'No, I was acting, none of it was me, not really, well, apart from my body,' Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, 'You said two movies.'

'Yeah, the first was a gay one, death by penetration,' Seamus said.

'And what a way to go,' Charlie said still staring at Harry.

'Charlie, what's with you?' Harry said.

'He wants you, well, wants what you have in your pants,' Angelina said the broke up laughing again.

'They want a threesome,' George said then laughed again, 'But you put every bloke to shame mate, I can see why they like you.'

'Come on, will you all cut it out,' Harry closed his eyes again.

'Are you embarrassed Harry?' Neville asked.

'I don't get embarrassed making them, but with you lot, you saw everything, so yes,' Harry sagged into the chair, 'I can't believe you all saw that, saw me.'

'I don't think I'll get that image out of my mind, not for a while,' Hermione said, 'But do you know that before the big reveal Ginny and I knew it was you.'

'What, how, I was wearing my mask.'

Ginny tapped her arm, 'You're scars, you were sitting in the middle of this big sofa, your arms along the back with your forearms facing out. Hermione and I saw them instantly, I knew the naked man looked similar to you, but until I saw your arms, I had no idea it was actually you.'

'Yeah, Ginny told us you almost ripped her in two the first time you had sex, I believe it,' Padma smirked.

'Okay, enough,' Harry shook his head, 'Blimey,' Harry pulled up his sleeves, 'I never expected anyone close to me would see these movies, so I never thought to cover them, plus they thought they would look good for some of the movies. I think I will cover them from now on.'

'You're doing more?' Charlie asked.

'I'm in the middle of one right now.'

'Gay or straight, or mixed?' Seamus asked.

'Gay,' Harry said slowly, 'but I don't wear the mask anymore.'

'What's this one about?' Luna asked.

Harry shook his head, 'Okay, well, I'm this pimp you could say, I take men, um, kidnap them, their all around eighteen, nineteen and turn them into male prostitutes and sell them to other establishments around the world, to the highest bidder. First I break them in then I have my men teach them what to do, using force and punishment to make them do everything. It's a bit on the sadistic side, but it's all acting, they don't actually get hurt and have been with men before.'

'Sounds good, but you never answered me, do you have the mask?' Charlie said still gazing at Harry.

'Yes, after that interview I knew I wouldn't be using it anymore, So I brought it home and locked it in my office.'

'Charlie's friend said you make a few million with each movie, is that true?' Padma asked.

'Yeah, the one I just finished a few weeks ago I made ten million, the one I'm doing now I'm getting twelve million.'

'Blimey, how many have you made?' Ron asked.

'Twenty four, not including the one I'm doing now.'

'What do you do with all that money?' Seamus asked.

'I donate a lot, to things that help with children cancers, clinics for sexuality transmitted diseases, I set up a drug rehab centre because a lot of people that start in this industry need the money for drugs, we don't touch them, but we do help them get off it. I've anonymously donated to Hogwarts. I also bought into the production company that make these movies.'

'Why do you donate so much even if it's for good causes?' Parvati asked.

'I don't need the money, I have plenty, everything my parents and Sirius left me and I work. I just do this because I enjoy it and get all types of blokes to have sex with, you can't beat that,' Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Charlie was still staring at him and he wasn't sure what to do about him. He knew it was getting late and everyone would leave soon, but what should he do if Charlie was serious. Take him and his friend up on the offer, Harry wasn't sure what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'Before we all head out, I really need to know one thing, why, you and me, I don't get it,' Ginny said.

'Well, I knew I was bi, I knew I preferred blokes, but I didn't want it known and for the only reason that everything I do ends up in the blasted papers. I do care about you, I enjoy your company, spending time with you, we always had a good time. I was never going to start a sexual relationship with you and hoped it put you off when I kept saying no. I knew you wanted serious, but I also knew you were a virgin, my size, well, you know how that night went,' Harry shrugged, 'But even if it was with someone else, I still wouldn't want marriage or serious, it's just not something I want.'

'Even though Lee knows all this, I have to say that seeing you that first night, I thought I was going to faint, then run for the hills.'

'Yeah, sorry,' Harry shrugged again, 'It's just the way I am.'

'Is that why you used to always have a shower before or after us at Hogwarts, so we never saw you. Because you know how often we all saw each other,' Neville said.

'Well, yeah, I was embarrassed. I'd been getting called freak for years so I realised I was, just in a different way. But can we all stop this now, it is really personal.'

'Harry, we've just seen you fucking, sucking, licking and whipping woman and blokes, I don't think you really have anything else to keep private,' George chuckled.

'George,' Harry grimaced, 'It's different making those, everyone is a professional, it's a job, I read the script, we rehearse then start filming. The blokes that look after the camera's or lighting, whatever, they have been doing this for years that they don't even get turned on anymore, some are straight but some are gay. It's a job.'

'Okay, you've been doing this for two years, you've made twenty four of these movies. I know how they go about making movies, sometimes it takes a dozen takes to get the shot right, sometimes they cut scenes out. I've watched a lot of how they make them. You can seem to go one after another, none stop, so tell us how in the name of merlin you can go so often?' Seamus asked.

'Okay, if I tell you then can we please drop this,' Harry saw everyone nod, but Charlie was still staring at him, 'Alright, I'll film one bit, finish, but he or she might do something wrong, or a noise that wasn't in the movie is heard, there's a lot of things that will make us have to re film, so we stop, get everything set again. Sometimes yes, I have trouble especially if it's been a long day and I've fucked ten or fifteen times, usually cuming most of those times. So they have this cream that helps, I just get Shelly to rub it on and I'm ready to go again,' Harry shrugged, 'So can we please drop this now?'

'Yep, we got our answers and I have to say this and probably for everyone, I don't think we're going to be able to look at you and not remember these movies,' Ernie said as everyone nodded making them laugh again.

'I'm going to find the others, I have to see what else you do,' Charlie said, 'Unless you want to show us in private?'

'He asked, I knew he wouldn't wait too long,' George laughed, 'So are you going to take Charlie and Shaun on, they want you're sexpertise.'

'Not just that, I want his huge cock,' Charlie said making everyone laugh but Harry blushed.

'This is ridiculous, you're like family,' Harry stood up and went to move towards the fireplace but Charlie grabbed him and attacks his lips, 'Charlie,' Harry pushes him away, 'No, it wouldn't be right, what you saw was a job, this is personal.'

'Well you did use your experience when we had sex, that was combining your job and personal,' Ginny shrugged.

'Of course I would, even though I prefer blokes, I still wanted you to feel pleasure.'

'Come on Harry, I'm raging here, I want you, I want to feel you,' Charlie grabbed Harry's groin and he groaned while Harry blushed again, 'Oh come on, please,' Charlie begged making everyone laugh. They all noticed Harry looked a little awkward so they turned away talking amongst themselves, 'Come on.'

'Fuck,' Harry sighed, 'Doesn't this feel strange to you, I practically grew up like your brother.'

'But you're not, think of it as part of your job, you can act, even wear the mask if you want, just please say yes.'

'Fine, you'll keep going on about it otherwise, so you and Shaun, together?'

'Yes, both of us.'

Harry shook his head, then turned to Seamus, 'Got a quill and parchment, I need to give them permission to get into my place.'

Everyone laughed, 'Sure Harry or J J,' he stepped over to the cupboard.

'What does J J stand for?' Hermione asked.

'John James, that's the fake name I use. John for Remus, that was his middle name and James, well for my father,' Harry shrugged then Seamus handed him the parchment and quill, he quickly wrote a permission note and handed it to Charlie, 'You'll need to apparate, my fireplace is blocked.'

'Let's go then,' Charlie took Harry's hand and pulled him towards the door with Shaun following and everyone laughing, they yelled goodbye before George also yelled to Charlie that he wouldn't be walking the next day which of course made everyone laugh again.

When the door closed Hermione looked over at Seamus, 'What made Harry change his mind, he didn't look like he was going to.'

'Charlie said he could act and wear his mask, like a job,' Seamus chuckled.

'You know, after seeing those movies, I actually feel sorry for Charlie,' Ron said.

'Imagine how I felt, I'm actually pleased I don't need to feel that again. Harry is just abnormal in the cock department,' Ginny said making George and Ron gap at her in shock, Lee chuckled then pulled Ginny to him, kissing her hungrily, but all the girls giggled but they were also thankful that their men were not as big as Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

On Monday morning, Harry was the first to arrive at the auror office, apart from his boss who was always in first. Harry grabs a coffee and sits at his desk to go through his files. One by one the others arrived, but Harry also noticed Ron, Ernie, and Seamus all look between him and Charlie and knew what they wanted, but he wasn't saying a thing. Charlie kept giving Harry lustful looks all the time and could hardly concentrate on his work. Kingsley had come in at one time and before he stepped into Gawain's office he noticed a few looks that everyone seemed to be giving Harry, but he also noticed they weren't angry looks, but amusement or curious looks and wondered what was going on.

When Kingsley and Gawain stepped out of the office two hours later, they noticed Harry and Susan was gone, probably to check out the tips they had received in regards to some spotted snatchers.

'What was all those looks aimed at Harry for?' Kingsley asked then Ron, Seamus, Ernie, and Michael laughed, where Charlie groaned, 'What is going on?'

'He'll kill us if we say anything,' Seamus said as he looked around, 'But you know what, if he really wanted it kept secret, he would have made sure he couldn't be identified.'

'Seamus, you can't,' Ron said.

'Oh yes I can,' Seamus pulled out the two dvd's and stepped over to his boss and the minister, 'We get together and have a movie night, muggle movies. Well Friday night was Charlie's turn to pick the movies, naturally he chose porn movies, one gay, one straight,' Seamus handed Kingsley the two dvd's, then pointed at the back.

'Okay, I'm a halfblood so I know movies, I've never watched porn though. But what does this, well, huge bloke with the mask have to do with the way you were watching Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'That's Harry,' Seamus said then laughed as Kingsley and Gawain's mouth's hit the floor, which of course made everyone laugh, but Charlie groaned again, 'Charlie talked Harry into taking him and Shaun home on Friday night and ever since, we can't get any sense out of Charlie.'

'You mean Harry makes these movies?' Gawain said slowly as he stared at the cover then started reading, 'Death by penetration, I'd believe it.'

That comment made everyone laugh again, but they stopped when they saw Harry and Susan step in and Harry had blood over his robes, but he looked fine otherwise.

'They went after Harry again, the healer fixed him up again,' Susan said then went to her desk.

'Are you okay mate?' Ron asked seriously.

'Yeah, but I wish they would stop hitting me with so many and so blasted hard, I fall every time. This time I've got a bruised backside, damn tender.'

'That would mean you can't work,' Kingsley said then chuckled making Gawain laugh.

'I can work, I don't get why you said that minister, I just can't sit down right now,' Harry stared then noticed everyone was laughing, 'What?'

Kingsley slowly lifted the dvd's to Harry's shock, 'Seems you have two jobs.'

'Seamus,' Harry yelled whirling on him, 'That is supposed to be kept private.'

'Oh it's just your friend the minister and our boss Harry, lighten up. They are good movies.'

'I don't want everyone knowing, that's why I kept it to myself. If Charlie didn't find them none of you would know.'

'I'm glad I did,' Charlie licked his lips at Harry then groaned again.

'Charlie, cut it out and no, I'm not wearing the blasted mask again. I've met some kinky people in this industry, but you are the worst.'

'So did Harry choke you Charlie?' Ernie asked making everyone laugh but Harry who went bright red.

'Oh yes, there's no way I can take all of him, so while I had some, Shaun was using his tongue on the rest.'

'Charlie,' Harry scowled, then stormed into the back room slamming the door behind him.

'I think you've done it now Charlie, he won't take you on again,' Ron shook his head at his brother, 'I'll see if I can calm him down, Seamus put them away. Harry kept saying it another part of his life, not linked to this one,' Ron sighed then went into the back room, 'Sorry mate, we'll stop, well, I can't talk for Charlie.'

'I don't mind doing this movies Ron, their fun, but it's another part of my life, away from all this and all of you. Would you like all your friends knowing how you fuck?'

'Now you put it that way, no, I wouldn't. I'll talk to them,' Ron stepped over to Harry who was sitting with his head in his hands, 'You really like making these movies?'

'Yes, naturally the sex is great, it's a lot of fun, but it also helps with my anger and frustrations. You know why I get angry, it's easing, but it will still take time. These attacks are frustrating me, this helps, but it's separate to this life. I don't want it getting out, imagine what people like your parents or Minerva would say if they found out? You know I don't care what people think, but I don't want to upset your mother or Minerva, they both mean a lot to me.'

'Okay, I'll make sure everyone keeps it quiet,' Ron said then he thought of something, making his ears go red.

'What, why did your ears go red, don't say you want to ask me something about this?'

'Not really,' Ron said slowly, 'Well, one thing, how did you learn to do all that. You have so much experience, do things I've never thought of, well until I saw the movie, then I did,' Ron blushed brightly.

'A few other blokes and a woman that work on other films took me through everything, showed me what to do. I admit it was embarrassing at first, but yeah, I learned loads.'

'Can you really make that Shelly girl cum just by playing with her nipples?' Ron asked quickly.

Harry chuckled, he knew Ron didn't like to talk about this stuff, but he also know that Ron wanted to know things that he's never done or ever thought of before. Harry grinned because he knew that Hermione would be getting a lot of pleasure from now on.

'Yes, I can, some woman are more sensitive than others. But with your fingers or teeth, you can make them have an orgasm. It takes practice so you don't go too hard so it's painful, but also not too soft where it's nice, but not enough to make them cum. You know there are a lot of books on all this stuff that you can get if you want. But you're my mate, I don't mind telling you if you want to know.'

'I don't think I could sit and listen to you say exactly what you do. Books, well, Hermione yeah, you know me, I'm not one for reading. I think that's why I got into these movies, I like watching them, well, not the gay porn, but all the others are great. Are there movies that explain?'

Harry noticed Ron's ears went red again which made him smile, but it also gave him an idea. He didn't know any of this stuff when he started, most young men wouldn't, but even after years some probably never heard of half this stuff unless they were told or like Ron and his other friends, they watched a porn movie and learned that way. Harry had something to think about, something that might be exactly what his friend needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Three more times in the next month Harry ended up in St Mungo's. Healer Carter and Malfoy, his junior assistant were the ones to always see him. Healer Carter was getting concerned with the amount of times Harry saw him because he was worried Harry would end up with back problems with the amount of times he had landed hard on his back or backside. Harry had explained why he kept ending up in St Mungo's and Healer Carter understood. They wanted to go after Harry Potter as he was the one who killed their lord. During the times Harry did end up in St Mungo's, he and Draco had joked a few more times and had finally started to become friends, which surprised both of them. One time when Healer Carter was busy, Draco attended to Harry, but as he was only learning to become a healer he couldn't give Harry anything, just check him over. So they sat to wait until Healer Carter came in. Harry found out that Draco was gay, so Harry explained that even though he was bi, he did prefer blokes. Just before Healer Carter came in, Draco asked Harry out, which surprised Harry but it also surprised Draco. Both men smiled but Harry agreed and worked out when they would go on a date.

The day Harry was due to go out with Malfoy, he was at his desk in the auror office when he noticed everyone was silent, he was just about to asked when he noticed someone standing right in front of his desk, which made Harry look up.

'Minerva, is something wrong?' Harry stood seeing the serious look on her face.

'There's something Harry, do you think I could speak with you in private? I know you're busy, so I won't take up too much of your time.'

'Of course,' Harry showed her into the auror conference room shrugging at all the other aurors before he closed the door behind them, 'So is this something I can help you with as an auror, or something else?'

Minerva stood stiffly then put her hand inside her robes and pulled out one of Harry's dvd's.

'Why?' she asks sounding a little hurt.

'Oh blimey, how in the name of merlin did you find those?'

'I have muggleborn friends who happen to know that we are close. They saw the movie and the interview then notified me. Why do you display yourself like this Harry?'

Harry shook his head as he closed his eyes, 'Have you seen them?' he's voice was quiet.

'Yes, because I couldn't believe my friends when they told me, so I had to see for myself, see the proof for myself, I saw you remove the mask.'

'Oh shit,' Harry lowered his head, 'What do you want me to say, that I was forced or something.'

'Were you?'

Harry's head came up, 'No, this was my decision.'

'Then tell me why you would do this, where everyone can see you?'

Harry sat on the edge of the table, 'At first it was a way I could keep my preferences private. You know as well as I do that I can't keep anything about my life private. So I dated Ginny because she wanted to, but we did have some good times and I care about her, but I prefer men,' Harry sighed then looked up, 'You know why I got angry all the time, you were told everything. Well, I still get angry, frustrated, sick to my stomach, even after all this time. Making these movies helps with all that because I get to be someone else for a while, J J the big porn star and not Harry Potter the one who had a piece of Voldemort inside him his whole life,' Harry lowered his head again, 'I never wanted you to find out.'

Minerva sat on the edge of the table beside Harry, taking his hand, 'But I did, so now what. I have told you that you can come talk to me any time when that gets to you, so why didn't you?'

'I've been trying to handle this myself, it's time I learned to cope myself. I can't keep relying on others, you're busy, you have a school to run,' Harry looked back up, 'I know you don't care, you've told me I can come to you anytime and I really appreciate that, but if I can't do this myself, then I'll never be able to get on with my life, not properly. I know this must have shocked you, maybe even disgusted you, but they do help. Ever since I started these, I've been good, really good. I have fun with my friends, those thoughts don't invade my mind anymore, I don't even need to drink like I used to. I just have a drink if I want one, usually only one and that's after a tough day here. Please Minerva, don't be disappointed in me, you are the last person I ever want to disappoint.'

'I'm not disgusted, shocked, yes, but I am disappointed that you would resort to that type of life. I was explained how it's not real, how it's all acting and no one really gets hurt, well, maybe they naturally get hurt with you.'

'Minerva,' Harry blushed and looked away, 'I know, I'm a freak, like I was always told.'

'You are not a freak, just overly large, considering you are a small built man. Are you going to keep doing them?'

'I need them, right now I do, but I don't want to do them forever, it's just now. So please try to understand, which is hard, I know, but it does help with all these feelings I have. One thing I can tell you and if it goes okay, maybe I might be able to stop these sooner than I thought.'

'I am trying to understand, it's just seeing what you did, the way you acted, it was such a shock to see. It was like I was watching my son being cruel and sadistic to people, not something I want to ever see. But tell me what you mean.'

'Well, I got hurt again the other day, they just keep going after me. Healer Carter was busy with another patient, so Draco Malfoy checked me over, his a junior assistant, but not a qualified healer yet. Every visit we've been talking a lot, even joking around. He told me he was gay, I explained I was bi, but prefer blokes, then he asked me out. Our date is tonight and I'm actually very excited about it. Imagine, Draco and I, on a date.'

Minerva just couldn't stay mad at Harry, she hugged him, 'I'm happy for you. You know though Harry, maybe you need someone like Draco. He's a lot like you in some ways. He won't back down, he will say what he thinks and he will not let you get away with anything. But if you end up in a relationship with him, you do know you will have to tell him about these movies. You couldn't keep this from him, it wouldn't be right.'

'I thought about that the other day when I was, um, there doing that work. I know I will have to, but at the moment we're just about to go out on our first date. If it goes good and we keep seeing each other, then yes, I'll tell him,' Harry turned completely to face Minerva, 'Please tell me you only saw the interview, not the whole thing,' Harry saw by the look on her face that she did watch the whole thing or at least part of the movie, so she would have seen everything, his naked body, what he did to woman and men, what they did to him. Harry blushed brightly and looked away, but he heard a small snicker from Minerva which made him chuckle before he hugged her. He loved this woman so much, she had been there for him over the last few years and he knew he could talk to her about anything and she would always be there and even forgive him for what he has been doing over the last couple of years.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'What am I going to do with you Harry?' Minerva shakes her head as she stands up, 'You are like my son and I find out you're getting naked, having sex and anyone that wants to see you, can. I feel like I should ground you and I want to.'

Harry smiled, 'Maybe that's half my problem Minerva, I never had a normal loving parent to say no or ground me when I did something wrong. Those people in that house would always punish me, for things I didn't do. From the time I started at Hogwarts, it was you that would in a way punish me, give me detentions, take points, you were the mother figure during those years. I think that's why I feel so close to you and why I listen to you more than anyone else. This was just one thing I didn't want you to know,' Harry sighed as he stood up, 'The people I work with there, the place, it's all done professionally, it really is just like a job in a way, except I'm naked and have a lot of sex. That's what I can't get Charlie to understand, he keeps lusting after me, here, in the office. I want to keep these two lives completely separate until I can eventually retire that life. But the truth, you're friends found out, told you, so they have probably told others and now my magical world and my muggle world are colliding, it's being known, isn't it?'

'Yes, Dorothy, my friend, I care for her, but she is a bit of a gossip. So I expect that she's told as many people as she knows, which means they would tell people. Just like at Hogwarts, you can never keep anything a secret in that place. If more than one person knows, then the whole school knows. I need the truth from you, you will stop these even if it's not right now which is what I would like.'

'I will, I just need them right now. You know I always come to you, but I really need to start learning to do things for myself, to work out my own problems. I'm an adult and I kept running to you for help and I knew I needed to start acting like an adult and deal with everything myself and I am, just not in a way you would approve.'

'No, I do not approve at all, but I do understand. I saw the way you were when you explained, how pale you were, how sick you looked. Albus was the one that told me to keep a closer eye on you because he knew eventually that bit of information would eventually get to you. But I should let you get back to work, just like I should. Tell me something though Harry, it is you that is donating all that money to Hogwarts?'

Harry gave a sheepish smile as he nodded, 'Yeah, you wouldn't let me give you any more out of my money. So this, you wouldn't believe how much they pay me to do these movies, so almost all of it gets donated, Hogwarts naturally has to get some, well, get a lot. But since I knew you'd never approve of what I'm doing, you wouldn't like the idea of getting money from that. I give to a lot of places Minerva, helping muggle kids with cancer, people that are addicted to drugs, all types of things. This money is helping a wide range of people. So please don't give it back, Hogwarts will always need money, more than the ministry sees fit to give you. People that don't have a lot when they start can now afford new robes and new equipment, Ron used to get so embarrassed about all his stuff because it was second hand. I used to wear all that stuff of my cousins, so if making these movies can help, then let me help, no one has to ever know where the money comes from and if someone ever does, and I know you won't like this, but just say I gave the money out of the Black money, not from these movies.'

Minerva sighed, 'Even though I don't like it, I'll let it go and no one will know where the money comes from, it is anonymous. But now I need to go and you need to get back to keeping our world safe.'

Harry and Minerva stepped out of the conference room, she hugs Harry tight, then kisses his head, just like a parent would do making Harry smile.

'I will talk to you soon, okay?'

'You will Minerva and thank you,' Harry gave her a smile, watched her leave but noticed the other aurors staring at him including his boss, 'She found out about my movies, a muggleborn friend of hers saw them, which means everyone will eventually know.'

'I bet she scolded you,' Ron smirked.

'She did, and wanted to ground me,' Harry chuckled, then shook his head before going back to his desk, 'Charlie, stop it, I said no.'

Charlie groaned, 'Come on Harry, don't be like that.'

'No, I said no more and I have a date tonight, and if everything goes good, maybe I might be in a relationship.'

Everyone heard Charlie groan but in a sad way making them all laugh, 'Harry doesn't think of you like that Charlie, he's right, we practically grew up as brothers. You got to have him a few times, but now it's done, let it go,' Ron said.

'The best sex I've ever had and it's gone, that's so unfair.'

Gawain shook his head at his auror but all the others laughed seeing how dejected Charlie was and Harry going red like always.

'So her friend told her about them,' Ernie said.

'Yes, but she didn't want to believe her because this woman is a bit of a gossip. She saw the interview and where I took the mask off. I figured that's all she saw, but she watched the whole blasted thing,' Harry blushed brightly, 'It was like my mother watching me have sex, damn embarrassing,' with that the whole auror office burst into loud laughter because they all knew they would hate to get caught having sex by a parent and that is how Harry felt about Minerva McGonagall. The last few years those two have become close and Harry turns to her quite often when he needs advice or someone to talk to, someone that is older and someone that would tell Harry exactly what she thought, not feelings sorry for him even if she did, she would tell him outright, holding nothing back, exactly what Harry needed because it's something he's never had before.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry took extra care when he dressed, he was so excited about this date, he'd never felt like this before. He made sure he looked good before heading downstairs and he just got to the bottom step when there was a knock at the door.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths then smiled before he opened the door, 'Draco, hi.'

'Harry, um, do you think we could talk for a bit?'

'Yeah, sure, come in,' Harry moved aside and then closed the door, 'Do you want a drink or anything?'

'No, I'm fine thanks.'

'You've changed your mind, I expected you would,' Harry said feeling dejected.

'Not exactly, but I need you to explain.'

'Explain, about what?'

'Can we sit?'

'Yes, sorry, of course,' Harry indicated for Draco to take a seat then sat opposite, 'So what do you want me to explain?'

'I heard a rumour at work, normally, well, after our lives I don't take much notice of rumours. But I had a lot of my work colleagues coming up to me to ask if it was true.'

'I'm not sure I know what you mean?'

'Okay,' Draco took a deep breath, 'Since I am Healer Carter's assistant and it's known that you've seen him quite a lot, they think I know you.'

'You do know me and you should know that things get written about me all the time, not always the truth.'

'Yes, that's why at first I didn't take any notice, but another young assistant explained more. Okay, I have to just ask because I don't understand why you agreed to a date with me when you obviously have enough men to go out with. I was told you make these muggle movies, sex movies, is it true?'

'Oh shit,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair, 'Yes, and I was planning on telling you. I wanted to see how our first date went. But what you said about having enough men, it's not like that. What I do, it's a job, that's all. It's like, okay,' Harry sighs, 'You have work friends, but they aren't people you would socialise with even if they are friends, but it's just at work. It's like that with them, I work with them, but that's all.'

'How could you, where everyone can see what you do?'

'There's some things in my life, my past that is very hard to live with, I'm sure you know the feeling. But this one thing I have to deal with makes me angry, makes me sick. For a couple of years I've been trying to deal with this, Minerva is a great help, I talk to her a lot about everything and she helps me deal with it. But I realise that it's time I learned to deal with my own problems, I can't keep turning to others to help me. I told her that today actually, she found out about the movies and came to speak to me at the auror office. She was so disappointed in me but she did understand because she knows everything. Right now, we've just talked, decided to go out, if we became closer then yes, I will tell you, but right now I can't. So these movies, making them, pretending to be someone else, helps, there I'm just J J, not Harry Potter, there's no evil wizard trying to kill me, there's no torture or pain, there's no cruel relatives, it's just a bloke that happens to be overly large and can do the job. I don't think I'm explaining this right. Here I'm Harry, an auror but I am the one that killed Voldemort and I'm looked upon as this big hero, I'm talked about, I'm stared at, I'm written about, I can't keep anything private. There I'm just another bloke, doing his job, no one knows me, not really, I'm no one special.'

'You're explaining fine, but we're about to go out, what if this works with us. I don't think I could have my partner having sex with someone else.'

'I already know I'll stop. Right now I'm in the middle of what might be my last movie. I haven't signed any new contracts to do more, I wanted to see how we would go, normally I've signed for the next two or three movies, but I told them I couldn't commit. From the moment you asked about going out, it was the first time since the war ended that I felt good and excited about anything, I finally felt I could have a normal life. But right now, this helps me deal with everything, if we work, then I know I don't need it, I don't want it.'

'So you're willing to stop if we keep seeing each other?'

'Yes and I was going to explain all this to you, I was just going to wait until after our first date. Minerva even said that having someone like you would be good for me, you won't hold back, like me,' Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, 'When we started talking, joking around, getting to know each other, I started to get drawn to you, I was attracted to you, but I wasn't sure how you felt or that you were gay. When you asked me out, I really felt this is my chance, I might get a man I like and finally have the life I want. So I need to know, can we still see each other, see how this goes? I said I will stop these and I will, I have to finish this movie first, I've got no choice.'

'I want to see you Harry, it took me a while to admit how I felt about you. It's just everyone seems to know what you do, what you look like.'

Harry sighed, 'I know, when Minerva told me about her muggleborn friend who saw them, I knew that world was about to collide with this world. I did try to keep it quiet, maybe I shouldn't have removed my mask.'

'Mask, what mask?'

'All my movies I wore a mask, it was a gimmick. So no one knew what I looked like, they didn't know my real name either, I was anonymous. I hated wearing it all the time, it got in the way, it was hot to wear especially under the lights, so I finally decided to remove it. My manager suggested removing when I did the interview. I could show you if you like, I have a room set up here where a muggle tv works, my movies, well, I get given a copy after each one is out, even though I don't want them. Their locked in my office, but I could show you the interview.'

'Show me, so I can understand this. At the moment I just know everyone sees you have sex. Being a pureblood we don't know much about the muggle world, I have heard about things, like movies and you see planes and helicopters, things like that.'

'Okay, I'll just grab the one I need,' Harry stood up and walked into his office. He kept thinking Draco still wanted to see him, hopefully that won't change. Harry wanted this to work, he really wanted this to work. Ever since Draco asked him out, it's been on his mind constantly, Harry just hoped Draco didn't change his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry lead Draco into a room at the back of the house, 'I'll just get this set up,' Harry said nervously as he put the dvd into the machine and turned the tv on. He went straight to the menu and clicked on the extra's, then the interview before he sat down in his arm chair but his eyes stayed on Draco as he watched the mask man talking. Harry saw Draco's eyes widen as Shelly sat next to him and what he was doing, before he finally removed his mask. 'See, to me that's just a job I do, it's not personal, it's not about feelings or emotions, I get paid to do that like everyone else does,' Harry went to take the dvd out.

'Wait, can I see it, the whole thing?'

Harry turned, 'Do you really want to?'

'Yes, I get told about this and I have no idea what their talking about. I heard what you said during the interview, you sounded professional, like it was just a job. But I think I need to see it to understand.'

'It goes for a while, just under two hours.'

'Then we'll go have dinner first then.'

'Okay, and you made sense. How can you know what everyone is telling you when you've never seen a movie. Actually it is a good idea really, you will see the way I am, what a movie is about, it's not real, nothing in it is real, just the people but they play a part.'

'Alright, so we'll come back after dinner.'

Harry felt a bit more relieved, even though he really didn't want anyone in the magical world to see these movies, Draco needed to understand that he treated these like a job, there was nothing personal in them at all.

The two men left and it seemed they both decided to talk about other things, nothing about the movies. They sat and had a good time while they ate, naturally they got stared at, well, Harry got stared at, but it seems Draco was a curiosity since he was with Harry. When they finished, they walked back to Harry's home, where he poured them both a drink and went into his television room. Harry took the remote and sat down, but this time he sat next to Draco, then pressed play. He would glance at Draco then at the movie before watching Draco again. When it finished Harry pressed the remote again before Draco could say anything, then it was the making of the movie. Harry figured this would show how everyone was when the camera's weren't rolling. So again he mainly watched Draco while he watched the making of this movie, most of the time Harry just sat alone with a drink, Shelly was massaging his shoulders and when they were ready to film again, she would rub some cream into his cock and he was ready to go. When it finished, Harry removed the dvd, replaced it back in the cover then turned the tv off.

'So, you saw the movie, how it looks when it's not being filmed. You could see how most of the time we didn't even interact.'

'Yes, it was very professional, like you said, a job,' Draco licked his lips before facing Harry, 'If we have sex, you better get me ready.'

Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed, 'Sorry,' he shrugged.

'I have never seen a man that huge before, but all the men were on the large size, you just happened to be the biggest. I'm not bad, but they make me feel very insignificant. I noticed something though, in that movie, you only took it once, most of the time it was you, well, doing them.'

'Most of them it's usually me doing it, mainly for my size, it makes these movies sell more, so we go with that. I only take it if the script calls for me to want something for myself, like if I'm in a relationship, that hardly happens though.'

'What was that cream your assistant rubbed on you?'

'It's to get me back up if I'm knackered, you know, overworked,' Harry shrugged again. 'I'm not sure how many times you've gone in one day, but I'll go up to twenty times, so I need help occasionally. Shelly used to do it with her mouth, but since I prefer men, it didn't really help after a while and I wasn't going to have one of the other blokes help, they were just work colleagues, nothing else. So they explained about a drug, I didn't want that, so then they showed me the cream. It doesn't smell the best, but it works,' Harry took a drink, 'I should tell you something else, as I've said, we, my friends all have a movie night. Sometimes here, other times at Seamus, or Deans place, sometimes at Hermione and Ron's place. There's a far few of us, some straight some gay. Well, the last time it was Charlie's choice of movies and he found mine even though they didn't know it was me at the time. I wasn't there originally, I'd just broken up with Ginny and none of them were happy with me. But their fine now and she's dating Lee Jordon. So after the realised it was me, Hermione flooed me and I went. I knew something was up, they kept laughing and glancing at me. Finally they started the moving, I never let on, but I forgot about the interview being right after it. The moment I heard it, I realised, so we talked, about everything, but it was Charlie, he kept, well, lusting after me. So that night I took Charlie and his friend home. But I felt uncomfortable with him, I practically grew up with Charlie, like a big brother. I told him I wasn't going to see him again, he still tries, but I keep saying no. This was before I found out you were gay, so I never figured I'd have a shot with you. But today, he was still drooling, finally I said I had a date tonight and I said what I was hoping. I think he's finally realised that I don't want to have sex with him anymore, I didn't want to at the start, but he wouldn't leave me alone, finally I acted like I do at work, it was a job, I ever wore the mask. But I wanted to get everything out so you would know I'm being honest. I have enjoyed our time tonight, I would like to see you again, but this has to be your decision.'

Draco moved closer to Harry, took his hand, 'I would like to see you again Harry, we did have a good time tonight, we have really gotten to know each other during your visits to see Healer Carter. So even though this is our first time we've spoken away from St Mungo's, I already know I want this to work,' Draco could see Harry was pleased but also he wasn't going to make any moves towards him, probably because he thought Draco would think he just wanted him due to these movies, or his size. So Draco decided he needed to make the first move, he leant in and kissed Harry, at first softly, until they were snogging, very passionately.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Draco went out every night or spent time at either of their homes. It was two weeks after their first date before they finally had sex. Harry could see Draco was nervous and he knew why, his size, so he made sure Draco was very ready, very stretched and very lubricated before entering him.

They were lying together in Draco's bed, when he turned to Harry, 'How long before this movie is finished?'

'About two more weeks they said, unless something really delays us, why?'

'Well, you said now we're together, serious, that this is your last which I am pleased about. But I was wondering if it would be possible to go with you one day, see firsthand how they are made, how you are?'

'As the star,' Harry shrugged, 'and one of the produces, plus I do own part of the company, yes, I could take you to watch. But are you really sure you want to?'

'Yes, I saw that small part of the making of the movie, but it was just a bit, not much at all. I know you're not going to do them anymore, I just feel like I need to, for my own peace of mind, to see how you behave, act, you know, like a job,' Draco put his head on Harry's chest.

'Okay, I knew something's been worrying you, so this should hopefully dispel those concerns. You will see exactly how I am, how I behave, it is a job Draco, that's all. I'll explain to the director I'm bringing my partner, you just have to remember to stay back and stay quiet.'

'I'll do that. How's Charlie been?'

'He still gives me the occasionally look, but I ignore him. I explained that I'm in a relationship now and we're serious, he just groans at me,' Harry heard Draco chuckle, 'It's not funny babe.'

'I know why he wants you and I can't blame him, but you are mine lover. He is not going to have you anymore.'

Harry chuckled, then ran his hand down Draco's blond hair, 'No he's not, I'm yours and you're mind, for good. But it's late and we both have work tomorrow. I really hope I don't see you at work, I have to head out again.'

'I hope I don't see you either, but try not to land on your arse or I'll be out of luck.'

Harry laughed then kissed Draco's head, 'I'll do my best,' with that Harry closed his eyes but kept his arms on some part of Draco who still had his head on Harry's chest and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Harry was lucky the next day, they had set a trap with him as the bait, then the other aurors were all hidden. Once the snatchers all stepped out and started sending spells at Harry, the aurors appeared all around them and had them stunned, disarmed and bound within a few seconds.

'That went easier than I though and you didn't get hit this time Harry,' Gawain said.

'No, thank merlin, Draco asked me to be careful, he didn't want me falling and hurting my arse again,' Harry chuckled with all the others apart from Charlie who moaned again.

'So he's really alright with these movies?' Ernie asked.

'Yes, but he has been a little worried, so I'm taking him with me so he can see firsthand how their made. Since I'm known as the star and producer, I can have guests watch,' Harry sat at his desk and started on his paperwork. He heard a few whispers but didn't take any notice until he finished. When he looked up he saw his friends watching him, 'What?'

'Well, we were wondering if you would take us to see how their done. It's something that none of us would normally get to do, not knowing the people that work on movies, even porn movies,' Ron shrugged.

Harry sighs, 'I'll talk to the Graham the director, see what he has to say then I'll let you know. But how many are we talking about?'

'All of us that usually watch movies together,' Seamus said.

'And me, I wouldn't mind seeing what goes on. I'm a pureblood, I have never seen movies,' Gawain said.

Harry's eyes widen, 'My boss wants to see me like that, shit,' Harry blushes, 'I'm going to need help,' he said quietly but realised that the others heard him and they were laughing, 'Fine, I'll see what I can do. I have to see him tonight anyway. Now let me get back to work, this work,' Harry looked down and pulled a file towards him but he kept wondering if he was going to be able to perform with all his friends watching, Draco he could, because they had talked a lot about the movies, he had even seen the others and had accepted it as part of Harry's life, something he needed at the time. But to show everyone including Hermione, well, all the girls, he just wasn't sure, 'If I do this, Charlie, you behave.'

'I will, but maybe I might see someone else I want, almost as much as I want you.'

'Charlie,' Harry scowled, 'Fine, there's a few blokes that are gay in this one, maybe one might take your interest and you will finally stop lusting after me, I'm with Draco.'

'I know,' Charlie sighed as he groaned in disappointment making everyone laugh again, 'Tell me this though, if you weren't Ron's best friend and so close to my family, would you keep having sex with me?'

'No,' Harry scowled again.

'Why?'

Harry sighed, 'You're not my type Charlie and to be honest, I see a ginger or a red head and I think of Ron, then I think of my mother, not something I want to think about when I'm about to have sex. So you see, nothing will ever happen between us, so can you please stop with the looks and the drooling?'

'Well, since you said that, I wouldn't like you to think of sex with my younger brother or your mother, not the sort of imagine I want either. So fine, I'll leave you to the blond, lucky bastard.'

Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed, 'Good, now let me finish my work.'

'Good idea, all of you, get to work,' Gawain laughed then went into his office, but he thought now he might get more sense out of Charlie. He was a good auror, he just couldn't stop drooling over Harry, now he shouldn't. What Harry said was smart, a red head would make him think of his best friend Ron and his mother, everyone knew that Lily Potter was a red head, just not a ginger, a lot darker. So now hopefully the auror office will be just about work and not sex.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry had worked it so his friends and Draco could watch the movie being made. He also spoke with Graham and Shelly, explain that since they were his friends, some girls, that he might just need the extra help to get him up so he could do his job.

Harry and Draco were sitting on the settee in Harry's home waiting for everyone to arrive. He had warned them all to wear normal muggle clothes, no robes and to keep their wands hidden. Finally they started to arrive, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, George, Angelina, Ginny and Lee first, then the others. Seamus and Michael, Dean and Parvati, Luna and Padma, Michael and Cho, but Gawain and Kingsley arrived together. The minister giving Harry a look that said he couldn't say no, Harry sighed, then nodded.

'Okay, remember what I said, you have to stay back and you have to stay really quiet, no talking at all and Charlie, no groaning, wait until the director yells cut, that means to stop filming.'

'I'll be good Harry, is that tall black bloke in this one, you know, with his huge cock?'

'Yes,' Harry rolled his eyes, 'His name is David and yes, his single. Now since it's in the studio, we can walk down, it's not far.'

'Lead the way Harry,' Kingsley smirks.

'Why do you want to see this?'

'It got me curious, so come on J J, take us to where you perform.'

Harry glared then shakes his head, he looks at Draco who shrugs, then the two men hold hands and everyone leaves, walking down the street, but Harry could hear the talk, Hermione saying she wasn't sure how she would go seeing Harry do this, Charlie about the man he's interested in meeting, the others all just talking about seeing how a movie, even a porn movie was actually made. Harry opened the door and everyone followed him inside.

'When you said friends, I wasn't expecting this many. Have they been told to stay quiet?' Graham asks.

'Yep, so how long have I got?'

'Fifteen minutes, Shelly's waiting in your dressing room for you. The clothes are ready, we're starting with the rape scene.'

'What happened with the first one we shot?'

'There was just a few things I didn't like. So you want me to take your friends in since you have to get ready?'

'Yes, if you wouldn't mind,' Harry turned, 'Graham has a place where you can all see what's going to happen, I'll see you soon,' Harry kissed Draco, 'Remember, it's not real.'

'I know, so go, I'll be fine love.'

Harry nodded then walked off, he went into his dressing room, 'Evening Shelly.'

'Mr. James, I have your clothes ready.'

'Thanks, I'm just going to have a quick shower,' Harry stepped into his bathroom, washed, dried and stepped out naked, then Shelly helped him dress before he left that room and headed out. He saw all his friends and Draco sitting up on a raised platform so they could see over all the camera's, lights and people. Harry gave Draco a small smile before sitting in front of a large mirror where a woman walked over. Harry turned and let her do his makeup, including covering his scar on his forehead and his arms since they were showing, Harry just sat there with his eyes closed until she was finished, then another woman stepped over and did his hair, tying it back in a long braid, 'Thanks,' Harry looked in the mirror before he stood up then Shelly handed him a bottle of water, he took a drink before heading onto the set. He glanced at his friends again, Charlie looking excited, 'Charlie, behave or you'll have to leave.'

'I will Harry, but how long?'

'A couple of minutes,' Harry shook his head then Shelly handed him the script, he stood reading for a minute until he got the signal from Graham, so Harry handed Shelly the script, twisted his neck a couple of times before sitting casually on the large armchair, crossed his legs, picked up the document he was supposed to be reading, 'Okay, I'm good to go.'

'Alright everyone, quiet on set,' a man yelled, then it went silent and everyone got ready.

'Okay, action,' Graham called.

Harry was reading through a document when he heard the door, he looks up at two men pulled another man into the room, and the other man was struggling, a third man followed.

'So it was Marco was it?' Harry asked menacingly.

'Yes, we found your money in his apartment.'

'Get him on the bench,' Harry said then slowly stood up, he undressed, palmed his cock for a minute, 'Hold him, arms and legs.'

'Look, I'm sorry, you got your money back, please don't, I'm straight,' the man yelled.

'You were warned Marco, anyone touching my things gets punished, you're lucky this is all I'm doing. But I'll give you a choice, this,' Harry ran his hand up and down his cock, 'or I'll just shoot you in the head and make a mess of my room with your brains, so decide now.'

'I don't want to die,' the man whimpered.

'Then you get me,' Harry stepped up to the bench, 'Open your mouth you fucking bastard,' Harry gazed down at the man, 'Wider,' he smirks, 'Paul, hold his head.'

'Yes boss,' the tall black man walked over and grabbed hold of the man's head, then Harry thrust himself into the man's mouth, pushing all the way in making the man gag and choke.

'Keep your teeth away or your head will be all over this room,' Harry snarled, then smirked again as he started thrusting again.

'Cut,' Graham called, 'That was good, set up for the next one.'

Harry moved back and Shelly slips his robe on then hands him his water. Harry takes a drink before sitting down again. He didn't want to look up at everyone, but he just glances up surreptitiously. Harry thought they all seemed to be fine, just watching what was going on, apart from Charlie who was gazing at David and Harry smiled when he saw David grin at Charlie, he thought maybe they just might hit it off.

The A D called for quiet again, then Graham called action. Harry got behind the man this time and even though he had been lubricated while the cameras were off, it was made to look like he wasn't. Harry never hesitated, just thrust hard into him making the man scream as if he was in pain. The two men were still holding his legs and arms were holding him tight because he was struggling and trying to pull away. Harry thrust hard and full on a few more times before cuming, then pulls out. 'Paul, he's all yours, after that, you can let him go. But last warning Marco, do anything again, touch one thing that belongs to me and you're a dead man,' Harry slowly turns and walks off set.

'Cut, that was good, set for the next scene. J J, I'll see you back out after your shower.'

Harry nodded, gave his friend a shrug then left with Shelly. After showering, again staying naked, but this time instead of clothes, he put a bathroom on, then he goes back to get his makeup touched up. Shelly hands him a banana and water, so he sits eats his fruit and takes a drink.

After a few more sex scenes, some ruff, some with toys, some with multiple people, Harry showers again, then heads back out. Shelly hands him his script for the next day.

Harry kisses her cheek, 'Thanks Shelly, see you tomorrow, night everyone,' Harry called and got waves or a goodnight before Harry joined his friends. He smiled when Draco put his arm around him and kissed him, 'So what did you all think?' Harry shrugs then grins as he saw some surprised looks, some shocked looks and some very interested look, but he figured they all knew now how these movies were made.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

'Are any of you going to say something,' Harry chuckled as he lead the way out of the studio again, all except Charlie who was talking to David. Harry ended up stopping when fans called out to J J, 'Give me a minute,' Harry smiled at the fans and signed some pictures, stood to have his picture taken by some, got snogged by others, even pinched on the arse by yet others. Finally he waved then led his friends and Draco away.

'Well, I have to ask Harry, that man screamed, was that acting, he looked like he was in pain and he said he was straight,' Hermione said.

'He's not straight and he's had me before. He had to pretend it hurt, that he was dry, but while he was off set, they lubricated him ready to take me, so no, he didn't get hurt.'

'You sounded so…um, cold, so heartless,' Gawain said, 'I'm not used to hearing you like that.'

'That's not me boss, it's the way they want that character to be, hard, cruel, heartless, not caring about anything but his own satisfaction,' Harry looked at Draco, 'How about you babe, what did you think?'

'It really shows how it is just a job, the way everyone behaved when the director said cut. I couldn't even see you in a way, it was like looking at another man do that, which I'm glad about. I would hate for you to be that way with me.'

Harry smiled then kissed Draco before letting everyone into his home, 'I would never be like that with you Draco. But that's the way you have to see it, that it's not me, just someone that looks like me.'

'How in the name of merlin can you do it so many times?' Kingsley asks.

'As I said to the others when they found out, at times I can't, it might have been a long day, so Shelly keeps a cream on her and if I need assistance, she rubs in it.'

'Assistance, you mean getting up?' Kingsley smirked.

'Hey, if you had to cum up to twenty times, in one day, you might have trouble getting up to…minister.'

'Alright, don't be a smart arse Harry. But yeah, I think I'd have trouble too. But this time, it was five times, once you had to stop and do it again, so six really.'

'That's an average shoot. But two more weeks and that part of my life is over.'

'It might be over in the sense you won't be making them anymore, but not with people seeing them. We didn't want to tell you until after, but it seems everyone knows now, even mum and dad. Bill and Fleur asked to see one, so Charlie brought his copies to the house so they could watch them,' Ron shrugged.

'You're parents know, please tell me they didn't see them?'

'No, mum wouldn't, you know that. But we had to explain how it's not real, I'm not sure they understood though. They just heard you had sex with a lot of people and it was on a muggle film where anyone could see it,' Ron shrugged again.

'I wonder if that's why I've been getting a lot of looks when I go into work every morning. Oh well, it's not like I can stop people seeing them, not if they have muggle friends or are muggleborns, maybe halfbloods like me.'

'Well it's late, we're heading out, but it was good Harry, different. Seems Charlie and that bloke hit it off though,' George said.

'Yes, he might stop lusting after you now,' Angelina smirked.

'Let's hope, I have my man here,' Harry tightened his hold on Draco, then everyone said goodnight before Harry and Draco headed upstairs. They showered together, made love in the shower, cleaned themselves before getting into bed, 'So did watching that quiet your concerns babe?'

'Yes, it did love, it really is just a job, with a lot of sex. But it's fine, I got to see how professional everyone was, how they behaved and not one of those blokes came on to you or even looked at you like they wanted you.'

'Were you worried about that as well?'

'Yes, not from you Harry, from them, I trust you.'

'You can, I've told you what I'm like, especially about trust. But now I want to talk to you, I think it's time. You saw what I do, I've explained a little about why I do it and since we've been together I know I don't need to anymore. I love being with you, I like our life together, so it's time to explain.'

'Is it about that night, what you said to him before he died?' Draco turned until he was on his side staring at Harry who also turned on his side to face Draco.

'Yes, it's what I found out before that though, something I didn't know until he called a halt in the fighting. Only Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and Minerva know this. Hermione and Ron have stuck by me through everything, so they deserved to know. Kingsley needed to put a statement out, he agreed that the information about me didn't need to be added. Minerva had been keeping a close eye on me ever since Dumbledore died, but she trusted me that night, without questions, without hesitation, she just got everyone ready, just on my word that he was turning up. We've admitted to each other how we feel, we're serious and talking about the future, so even though I realised I have to tell you, I want to explain. Let me ask this first, I asked the others the same thing. If when I tell you that it makes you feel any different about me, I will understand. I would hurt if you left me, but I would understand.'

'That will never happen love, so please don't ever think I could ever leave you or feel any different about you. Just tell me what this is about because I knew it must have been serious to make you have this other life, a life that really isn't you.'

'No, it's not,' Harry sighed, then ran his finger down Draco's face before he finally explained about sharing his soul with Voldemort, until that night when it was destroyed by Voldemort himself. As Harry was talking all he saw was understanding, sadness but the most he saw was love, Draco loved him and this bit of disturbing news didn't make him feel any differently, he still loved him. For the first time in years, Harry felt himself choke up because he had found a man that loved him for him, that wanted him no matter what. Harry realised he could finally have that normal and uncomplicated life, but with the man he loved.

The end:


End file.
